


The Twisted Tale of A Happily Ever After

by Molly_Is_A_Fangirl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: ABO-Verse, Abuse, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl
Summary: The rules in Auradon were simple, If you were a male Omega your mate was the one who choose what rights you have, This was put into place to protect male omegas since they were rare. Unless your mate was your soulmate. Everyone is born with a name on their body, the name of their soulmate. If a male omega found their sloumate then they'd have all their rights. They'd be equals. Ben and Chad are in search of their soulmates, whom they've got to find before they turn legal age - 16. Ben's an Alpha who wants to find his one true love. Chad's an Omega who wants a relationship like his mom's. SO the two best friends team up and run away sending Auradon into a panic.(This is a mix of the movies and the books, so hang in there with me)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction like this, so it may suck, it may not. I honestly don't know yet.

"Are you sure we should do this?" asked Chad as he and Ben got into the car they were burrowing. Ben looked up at him. 

"Yes, I'm sure. we've got two weeks to do this. I have to find him before I'm crowned King. And You've got to find your's too, or your dad might marry you off or something. You know the law." Said Ben. 

"Yeah but your the crown prince, with me next in line, Auradon will panic," said Chad. 

"Just trust me on this, yeah?" asked Ben. Chad sighed

"Sure. Where are we going again?" asked Chad. 

"To the Isle. Yours will be easy to find but I'm not sure mine is on the Isl," said Ben. Chad nodded. He never showed his parents what his mark said. It was easy to hide so they probably never saw it when he was a baby. The name was Anthony Tremaine. Of course, it would be easy to find him. But what if he didn't like Chad or thought that soulmates were stupid. What if Chad would have to act like he does at school. He had to act like a bad person to have friends other than Ben and Doug. Which was kinda sad. Chad looked over at Ben. Ben was here to find his soulmate. Not because he was afraid of getting married off but because he wanted to find his true love before he became king and didn't have time for anyone. Chad was doing this because it was his only hope. He knew that his mother wouldn't really have a say if his father decided to marry him off. And by the looks of it, his dad had already started looking. Chad was so busy worrying about what could go wrong that he didn't realize that they had already gotten across the border and was on the Isle.

"Well we are here," said Ben.

"Yeah I noticed that but don't you think someone is going to recognize one of us?" asked Chad.

"This shouldn't take too long," said Ben. Chad followed Ben into the crowded market.

"This place is horrible. Why are children allowed to live here?" asked Chad.

"I don't know but after I become King I'm getting these kids off the Isle," said Ben. Some girl, about 11 run up to them.

"Do you guys know Medicine. My cousin needs help right now and me and Evie can't do much." said the little girl. Chad knew they had supplies in their bookbags.

"Of course we can help. What's your name?" asked Ben.

"Dizzy Tremaine," she said before dragging Ben off, leaving Chad to follow. Now Chad was really nervous. They arrived at a hair salon. Curl Up and Dye. As Chad walked through the door he noticed a trail of blood. How bad was this? His question was answered when he got to the main room. The boy was bleeding out of his abdomen.

"He needs stitches," said Chad.

"But we don't have that kind of supplies," said Ben.

"I do. I brought my sewing kit," said Chad. He made his way over and got all of his stuff out. It wouldn't be the best work he's ever done but it would work until they could get to Auradon and get help.

"While you do that could one of you go get Jay. We'll never be able to carry him," asked a blue haired girl. Evie was her name. Dizzy had said it before.

"I will, where will he be?" asked Ben.

"His father shop. Take the first left you see and then the second right you see. Go through the back Jafar doesn't like getting visitors." said Evie. Ben nodded before heading out. Chad started stitching the boy up.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"Well me and Anthony were receiving the choirs we had to do for the day but when he saw that I was too hungry and tired, He stood up to Grandmother and tried to fight us out of the house. He took a hit that would've hit me in the neck and we ran for a mile until we got to Evie's and she helped me drag him here. Grandmother doesn't come here anymore. I thought it would be safe. I'm afraid that if we go back they'll just kill us on sight," said Dizzy. Chad was shocked that this would happen. Was this what the Isle is like?

 

 

                                                                                                   ~Break~

 

 

Belle was staring at the table in front of her worried. This morning they had called an emergency meeting of all the royals. This was the morning she had found her sons bed empty with a note that read 'be back later'. Everyone was here except the Charmings. Belle looked up when the door opened. There stood Kit and Cinderella. Cinderella looked like she just finished crying. Adam stood up and walked over to them and Belle followed shortly after.

"Kit what happened? What took you so long?" Asked Adam. Before either could answer Belle spoke up.

"Where's Chad?" The question sent Cinderella into another round of tears.

"We woke up this morning and Chad was gone. The only thing anyone saw last night was him heading off in the direction of your castle. But when this meeting was called we guessed that something happened to the boys." said Kit.

"Please come sit down and we'll explain everything," said Belle leading her crying friend to the table.

"Okay now that everyone is here we can begin," said Belle trying to put a smile on her face.

"Sometime last night my son Ben and Chad Charming went missing. We have reason to believe that they either ran away or they were taken," said Adam.

" We've asked you all here to see if you saw anything out of the ordinary," said Belle.

"The only way for them to leave Auradon, if that's what they were aiming for would be by crossing the sea. Ariel did you see anything weird?" asked Mulan.

"Well, last night multiple bridges opened at once. But I have no idea which one was being used," said Ariel.

"Do you happen to know which bridges opened?" asked Adam.

"Yes, the bridge that connects to Arendelle, the bridge that connects to the islands, and the one that connects to the-" Ariel cut herself off. There was no way the boys had used that route.

"And what?" asked Belle. Ariel took a deep breath.

"The Isle," said Ariel. Everyone was quiet for a second.

"IS there any way we can contact Queen Elsa and Queen Moana?" asked Belle.

"I talked to Moana this morning she would've mentioned if someone had entered last night. She has guards everywhere," said Jasmine.

"I'm going to go call Elsa," said Rapunzel before leaving the room.  It took her five minutes before she came back.

"Elsa has said that no one saw anything and that she would sense if something was off. Although she'll keep a lookout just in case," said Rapunzel.

"That leaves the Isle," said Adam.

"But why would they go there?" asked Aurora.

"Ben had, for the past few weeks, talked about his soulmate and Chad's," said Belle.

"But Chad doesn't have a soulmate," said Kit.

"Maybe he just hid it from you. My father did that to me because he knew Eric wasn't from the sea," said Ariel.

"That is a possibility," said Kit.

"But then who could it be that they'd go to the Isle?" asked Cinderella.

"Ben might have written it down. There was the journal he would never let us see. Maybe he left it behind. Clogsworth please go fetch that book," said Belle.

"But why would Chad let Bensee his mark and not us?" asked Cinderella.

"Isn't it obvious? They are best friends, they were so close that they knew they'd never judge each other. They trusted each other with their lives. Ben was probably the only person who knew about it," said Snow White. They all turned to look at the door when it opened again. There stood Clogsworth holding the book and a boy. 

"Doug, what are you doing here?" asked Snow White. 

"He was trying to take this book," said Clogsworth as he handed the book to Belle. 

"Ben called me last night and told me to come and get this book out of here in the morning," said Doug. 

"Why was Ben trying to keep it a secret?" asked Adam. 

"Be-because of what's in it," said Doug. Belle was just about to open it. "Please don't open that your majesty," Doug pleaded. 

"Do you know what's inside of this book?" asked Belle. 

"Of course I do. I help Ben and Chad hide it," said Doug. 

"Does that mean you know where they are?" asked Kit. 

"Yes I know where they went I helped them leave too," said Doug. 

"And where is that exactly?" asked Cinderella. Doug sighed in defeat. 

"The Isle," said Doug. 

"To do what? Get killed?" asked Adam. 

"To find their soulmates. Ben doesn't know if his is there but we know for a fact that Chad's is on the Isle," said Doug. 

"You may go now. Clogsworth shows him out please," said Belle. A few minutes after they left Jasmine spoke up. 

"Are we going to look in there or what?" she asked. Belle nodded and opened the book. I turned out to be a box that looked like a book. It had a single piece of paper. 

"It says, Help Chad find Anthony-" Belle stopped herself. It couldn't be. How would they react? 

"Anthony who?" asked Kit. 

"Tremaine," said Belle and Cinderella at the same time. Everyone in the room held their breath waiting for someone to explode. 

"That boy we get letters from every year?" asked Kit. 

"Yeah, the one I've been trying to get off the Isle." Said Cinderella. 

"We have to send someone to get them," said Eric. 

"But who?" asked Belle. 

"I'll go," said a voice from behind Mulan. Everyone turned to look at Lonnie. 

"Sweetie it's too dangerous," said Mulan. 

"So was pretending to be a man and going to war. That didn't stop you. I want to help Ben's my friend and while I've never really talked to Chad he's got to be a nice person if Doug is his friend," said Lonnie. 

"This decision is up to you Mulan," said Belle. It wasn't uncommon for the others to bring their kids. It was uncommon for them to talk. They were just here to observe. But Belle didn't mind. If Lonnie really thinks she can handle it then she should go. 

"You can go, but as soon as you find them it's right back here," said Mulan. Lonnie nodded. "Well go get into your gear." Lonnie left the room running. It was obvious that she was ready for a battle. Like mother like daughter. 

 

 

 

                                                                                                               ~Break~

 

 

Ben had followed the directions perfectly. He was now standing outside the back door of Jafar's shop. He was about to open the door when someone called out. 

"Hey newbie, what do you think you're doing?" The person landed right in front of him. She was dressed head to toe like a pirate. 

"I was told to get Jay. Someone is hurt," said Ben. 

"Probably Anthony again. The names CJ, CJ Hook," she held her hand out. Ben shook it. 

"I'm Ben," he said. 

"Jay will probably hurt you since he doesn't know you. Let me go get him," said CJ. Ben nodded and watched as she disappeared into the doorway. A few moments later she came out with Jay. Ben was about to start talking when he looked at Jay. Suddenly all thought went out the window and all Ben could think was Jay. This was his soulmate. He could feel it. 

"Hey lovebirds. Wouldcha stop staring at each other and get moving we've got someone to help," said CJ, who broke the trance.

"Yeah we should probably get going," said Ben.

"Yeah," agreed Jay. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that not only is this a mix of the books and movies, this also has some of my headcanons in it. This chapter gets a little crazy and just try to stay with me. I promise my writing will get better.

Chad looked up when he heard footsteps. After he had patched Anthony up he sat there staring at him. Chad instantly calmed down when he heard Ben's voice. So the crown prince didn't get killed or kidnapped. Dizzy and Evie had looked towards the doorway too. 

"Okay, so what happened this time?" It was a pirate who asked. 

"The same thing as always only way worse this time," said Evie. Chad looked at the guy who was standing beside Ben. He was tan, long hair, fit, and wearing all leather. All in all, Chad had never really seen someone who could wear all leather like that. The pirate girl sighed. 

"What's his name?" she asked nodded her head towards Chad. 

"That is. We never got his name," said Dizzy with a small frown on her face. 

"I'm Chad."

"Chad and Ben. Those names don't sound like names you'd hear on the Isle," said CJ. 

"Guys maybe we should focus on the reason we're here," said the tanned man. 

"You're right Jay. But where are we going to take Anthony?" asked Evie. 

"We could take him to the hideout," said Jay. 

"No Mal doesn't like Anthony all that much," said Evie shooting Jay's idea down. 

"Take him to the church. He's part of my crew," said CJ. 

Okay," said Jay, who lifted Anthony up with no struggle what so ever. 

 

~Break~

 

"Are you sure Lonnie is the best person to go to the Isle?" asked Kit. 

"Yes. My wife certainly thinks so," said Adam. 

"Why wouldn't our kids just come to us about this?" asked Kit. 

"Because we're adults, they think we wouldn't understand. But you do know there was more on the note that Belle read, right?" asked Adam. Kit shook his head. He hadn't known about that.

"What did it say?" asked Kit. 

"Well, it said something about finding Anthony before Chad was married off. Where you planning to marry your son off?" asked Adam. This confused Kit.

"No, I wasn't planning on marrying him off. I mean we would've had to eventually. Actually, we were going to wait until he was 18 and if Ben hadn't found his soulmate we were going to propose that they get married. Because Ben is probably the only person other than Chad's soulmate that would've treated him right," said Kit. 

"Well, they are out there finding soulmates. Who knows maybe they'll both bring one back," said Adam. 

"I'll drink to that," said Kit raising his glass. 

 

~Break~

 

 Belle hummed quietly as Jasmine put more cookies in the oven. 

"Do you really think we should be stress baking right now?" asked Cinderella, who had started a new batch. 

"You are the one making the cookie dough," said Jasmine. 

"I mean I get it, you're worried," said Belle. 

"Yeah and you don't seem worried enough," said Cinderella. 

"I mean your son went to the Isle of the lost. The son that looks just like you," said Jasmine. Belle suddenly sat upright.

"Your right. He looked just like me. Anyone would be able to recognize him. We might have to send Lonnie right now instead of tomorrow morning," said Belle. 

"Hey now don't work yourself up. Your boy will be fine. It's my boy I'm worried about," said Cinderella. 

"Why is that?" asked Jasmine. 

"Because Chad may act stupid but he's not. He's real sensitive something he got from me, unfortunately. I mean what if he finds Anthony and it's only heartbreak," said Cinderella. 

"Well that's why he's got amazing parents, family, and friends to pick him up and put him back together," said Belle hugging Cinderella close.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry. You got us to help," said Jasmine.

"I just want my baby to be happy," said Cinderella.

"That's all any parent wants," said Belle.

"You know what forget baking. This is too depressing. I'll get the wine, Belle you get the cups, and tonight we drink like we're single again," said Jasmine.

"What?" asked Cinderella.

"You've never drank until you can't feel anymore?" said Jasmine.

"No," both Belle and Cinderella responded.

"Well then, I guess I'm just gonna have to teach you girls then," said Jasmine.

 

~Break~

 

 "Aren't you a little worried," asked Doug. Lonnie smiled at him. 

"Of course I am. But I have to go. Anyone else going would be dangerous," said Lonnie. 

"I can't believe they are making you ride that thing over," said Doug looking the falling apart limo. 

"It will look like it's always been on the Isle and won't draw much attention to me at all," said Lonnie. Doug just shook his head. 

"Remember Doug everyone in that room was sworn to secrecy. No one can find out about any of this," said Lonnie, opening the door of the limo. 

"I know, I promise I'll keep it to myself. I already made that promise to Ben himself," said Doug. 

"Good. Now don't you have a marching band practice to get to?" asked Lonnie before getting in the limo and driving off. Doug just shook his head. 

 

~Break~

 

"So Ben, Chad, where are you guys from?" asked CJ pulling the two boys behind the group.

"I don't understand your question," said Ben. Chad nodding in agreement. 

"You two aren't from the Isle. That much is obvious. SO who are you really?" asked CJ. 

"We'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell," said Ben. CJ thought for a moment. 

"Okay, this is the only favor you're getting though. And it's only because your buddy helped my friend," said CJ. 

"I'm Ben Florian, and this is Chad Charming," said Ben. 

"And what are two princes doing on the Isle?" asked CJ.

"We can't tell you that part yet," said Chad. 

"So Mr.quiet can speak after all? Whatever, it's not like I really cared," said CJ before walking towards the front of the group. 

"So I couldn't help but overhear that you're princes," said Evie. 

"Yeah so?" asked Ben.

"Well, if either of you needs a princess by your side come find me," said Evie. 

"Evie leave them alone," said Jay as they neared a church. It was run down and looked empty. Boy how wrong Ben was when they got inside. If was buzzing with people between the ages 6 and 21. It was like a safe place. 

"CJ your back and you've brought people with you," said a girl who fell from the ceiling and landed right in front of them. 

"Anthony's hurt but he'll be fine. Take him to his room please, oh and Ginny tell Claudine our guest will be staying for dinner," said CJ. Ginny nodded, took Anthony and skipped away. 

"I'm not sure we should stay," said Jay. 

"I think it's a good idea and that we should stay," said Evie. 

"Mal wouldn't like it at all," said Jay, the tone of his voice changing. 

"Mal has no reason to hate me. Now my brother and his crew, yeah she probably hates them, But I've only ever been an ally to Mal. Stay don't stay I don't really care. But remember I always get the first pick," said CJ before wandering off. 

"We are staying. It's not like it'll kill us, besides I think these two might need a little more protection," said Evie, making Dizzy giggle behind her hands. 

"Why would we need protection?" asked Ben. Jay looked at him dumbfounded.

"No offense but there are five offsprings of Gaston running around on this Isle and you look just like your mom," said Jay. Evie nodded her head in agreement. 

 "I can kind of see where you're coming from," relented Ben. 

"What time is it by the way?" asked Chad. 

"Should be around 5 maybe 6," said Evie as she walked further into the church. It seemed like a nice place. But why was there even a church on the Isle? Wait. How could Ben forget? Frollo. That weird guy who was all god this and Hellfire that. He never realized that a church was put on an isle just for that sole purpose. 

"So is this just a visit to the Isle, running away, or what?" asked Evie. 

"Well it's not a visit, I can tell you that," said Ben. 

"And we would never run away," said Chad. 

"So you're here for something else?" asked Evie. 

"E just leave them alone.They'll tell us if they want to," said Jay. That made Ben look at Jay again and by chance, maybe fate, Jay was also looking at him. It was a perfect moment to speak up and say something about what had happened early. Ben had found his soulmate and he should really talk to Jay about what he wanted to do. 

"Anyway, why don't you tell us about the Isle and we'll tell you about Auradon," said Chad, changing the topic with an ease that Ben wished he had. 

"Okay, but you can't leave out any details," said Evie. Chad nodded with a totally serious look on his face. 

 

~Break~

 

Lonnie made sure to put invisibility mode on the Limo before leaving the Alley in which she parked. She knew her mission, she couldn't be seen and she had to be in and out with Ben and Chad. But she had no clue where to even start. Though she froze when someone yelled her name. 

"Hey you, girl, turn around I'm talking to you." Lonnie slowly turned around and came face to face with Lady Tremaine. 

"What," said Lonnie, trying to sound like she was from the Isle. 

"If you go by that church at all girl I want you to tell my grandson and granddaughter that f I even hear of them again, they're dead," said Lady Tremaine before walking off, leaving Lonnie very confused.

"I wonder what that was all about," said a voice above Lonnie. 

"Yeah you're lucky She's so old or maybe she would've realized you're not from here," said another voice this time from behind her. Lonnie turned around when she heard someone land like they had just jumped. There were a purple haired girl and a white-haired boy with black roots. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Lonnie. This wasn't good. 

"Oh, you know. You're not one of us. Which means you need to leave," said the Purple haired girl.

"I can't leave, I'm here for someone. They aren't from here either," said Lonnie. The girl raised a brow.

"Mal, we should help her," suggested the boy. 

"Yeah, okay. If they aren't from here either then they are probably at the Church because CJ probably found them," said Mal. 

"Where would this Church be?" asked Lonnie. 

"Right, You're not from here. But if I do this for you, you owe me a favor," said Mal with a smirk. Lonnie nodded. 

"Follow us then," said the Boy. Lonnie followed them gripping her sword tightly. 

"What's so important about this church everyone keeps mentioning?" asked Lonnie. 

"The church is the only thing that is magical here. If someone has ill-intent towards someone inside they can't come in," said Mal. 

"SO it's a safe-heaven?" asked Lonnie. 

"No, it's where the people who want off the Isle go," said the boy. 

"They know they are good they just need a chance to prove it. The rest of us don't care. We can come and go as we please as long as we don't want to hurt someone," said Mal. 

"This is the church," said the boy. The building looked as if it was ready to fall in. They went inside. There were a lot of people on the inside. She spotted Ben sitting at a table with others with food in front of them. She started over. 

"Wow hold on, we walk in together so they aren't scared of you. They've never seen you before," said Mal before walking in front of Lonnie, leaving her to walk beside The boy. 

"I'm Carlos, by the way," he said. Lonnie nodded. 

"I'm Lonnie."

"Lonnie what are you doing here?" asked Ben who looked surprised to see her. 

"Well, Doug got caught trying to help you guys. Still, don't understand that, so I was sent to get you guys," said Lonnie. 

"Does that mean they know about Chad?" asked Ben. 

"Yeah they know and guess what, they didn't freak out," said Lonnie. 

"Well this is nice and all but I'm gonna take my gang and leave," said Mal. 

"Nonsense, stay and eat with us," said CJ. 

"Mal I'm staying because Dizzy's going to need me when this is all over," said Evie. 

"Fine but just one meal," snapped Mal. 

"Where's Chad?" asked Lonnie.

"He's in the medbay," said CJ. 

"I'll take you there, I'm Dizzy." Lonnie followed the happy little girl to the Medbay.

 

~Break~

 

Chad stared at the bed that Anthony laid in. What would he say to him? What if Anthony hated him? Chad was so busy thinking about the What ifs he didn't notice when Anthony woke up.

"You know it's not polite to stare," said a weak voice. Chad's eyes snapped up to Anthony's face and he blushed. It was like his entire perspective flipped and he saw things in a new light. 

"Sorry, I didn't realize you where awake," said Chad. Anthony chuckled. 

"So you're the one," he said. 

"Come again?" Chad asked. 

"You're Chad Charming. The name I've had to hide for so long?" asked Anthony. 

"Yeah, that's me. I came to find you and I did," said Chad. 

"Yeah, and you also saved my life," said Anthony.

"Do you want to come back to Auradon with?" asked Chad without thinking. 

"I have to. Not only do I want to get to know you. It's pretty clear that my family wants me dead," said Anthony. "

"Right," said Chad. 

"But Dizzy has to come too, it's not safe here for her," said Anthony. 

"Totally anything you want," said Chad. 

"And this is the Medbay," said a voice from behind them. 

"Chad, you know you're in trouble right?" asked Lonnie. Chad groaned. 

"Lonnie why are you here?" asked Chad. 

"I was sent by the King himself to bring you two back," said Lonnie. 

"Doug got caught?" asked Chad. 

"Yep. Which I still don't understand why he was in on it and not me," said Lonnie. 

"Lonnie this is Anthony," said Chad. 

"You found him, great let's get this show on the road. I have a test that I can't miss tomorrow," said Lonnie. Chad helped Anthony get up. 

"Dizzy we're going to Auradon," said Anthony. 

"We are. OMG! This is the best day of my life," said Dizzy. 

"Yeah me too," agreed Chad.


End file.
